


Eowyn's Request

by uniabocetaP



Series: Tales of War [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Badass Women, Gen, angst? possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniabocetaP/pseuds/uniabocetaP
Summary: As the shadows gather, Elfhelm is grooming his horse and getting ready for the Rohirrim's march to Minas Tirith. At that point Lady Éowyn came to him with a certain request. One-Shot, Complete.





	Eowyn's Request

**Author's Note:**

> I always had the notion that Elfhelm knew all along Dernhelm´s true identity, because of his knowledge of Merry following the Rohirric army as well. It only made sense to me that Éowyn had convinced him somehow to let her join his éored and ride with them in secret. So here is my take of what he might have thought of her odd request.  
> \--Moving my work over here, hopefully will be completed at some point.

Elfhelm was grooming his great warhorse. He enjoyed taking care of his brown fur, since he was only but a young offspring without a mother to taken care of him. Elfhelm had insisted on grooming him himself, something that his mother was not very happy about: she thought that the young horse was about to die any minute. "Only if he is a king of old, reincarnated in this form, he will survive" she used said. But the horse survived, and thus he gave him a kingly name, Earnur, just to vex his mother. Elfhelm chuckled to himself when he remembered how his mother reacted when she found out who Earnur was. She may be not the most educated woman in the Mark, but she was clever enough to know when she was being mocked. And she did not like it, not at all.

"What are laughing at, Lord Elfelm?" Elfhelm was brought back to reality by a low, gentle voice. He turned around to see that the one questioning him was no other but the niece of his King, Lady Éowyn.

"At my late lady mother, my lady; she was a great woman who had opinion about everything."

"What would be her opinion about all this?" she asked in a low tone and gestured towards the camp and the busy Eorlingas all around them.

"She would smack us on the head and would make us clean the stables as many times as needed to forget everything about Minas Tirith, pacts, dark lords, mustering the Rohirrim and riding to war." He had hoped that his response would have made her smile a bit, even though she must be very concerned about her brother and uncle's safety. However the young lady in front of him creased her eyebrows and her tall slender figure stiffened.

"So, Marshal Elfhelm, you do not think it wise to muster the Rohirrim and ride to our allies' aid? What should we do? Stay behind and clean the stables until the Dark Lord himself comes to the Mark and kills us? What valor is there in cleaning and waiting? Is it sang or honored?" answered Éowyn harshly but quietly. Marshal Elfhelm stiffened now. He was not offended by the young lady's words, he was too old for that, but worry and fear filled him now. Because he had a notion of what she might be thinking and craving the lady and it might not be only her family's safe return.

"I am sorry if I offended you, my lady." he answered carefully. I only told you what my mother would tell us if she was in Dunharow now. I support Théoden King's orders and I would give my life in order to do his bidding."

"I am sorry to offend you, my lord."

"None is taken, my lady." Now they stood side by side and none of them was talking. Elfhelm decided to start grooming Earnur once again; he was always frustrated at his master when he was not paying him full attention.

But his mind lingered on the young woman next to him, which he had seen growing up in Meduseld, running behind Éomer´s back and stealing his wooden swords to practice sword fighting. However, she had to grow up into a fine proper lady and look after a frail old man; all the while her brother was roaming the plains chasing orcs. As she was fidgeting, trying to find a way to tell him what she wanted to tell him, she reminded him of his mother. Surely she was fairer and nobler than his mother, but both women had a kind of strength in them that it could be unnoticed by many but it was deeper than most riders could claim to posses.

"Can I help you with anything else, my lady?" offered at last the Marshal.

"I...I intend on riding to war." he did not say anything as he felt that she was not quite finished yet. "Can I ride with you? I will be in disguise, as young Dernhelm, and none of your éored will find out anything. My uncle and brother won't either."

Elfhelm sighed. So it was that after all. He looked at her, undecided for a moment. It was bad to go against his King's wishes and surely the lady could be of better use as a leader here, in the Mark. But the look on her pale face suggested that she would do it whatever his answer was.

"I suppose there is nothing I can say to change your mind? Even if I threaten you, that I would expose your plans to the king?"

"I will follow the Rohirric army to Mundburg in whatever way."

"Then I can only accept. Foremost for your safety my lady. Be ready when time comes."

"I will be." She nodded her head and walked away. Elfhelm could not imagine what she was thinking, but he could imagine what Éomer or Théoden King will do to him as soon as they find out their little scheme.


End file.
